


Новый мир

by Breaking_Bad_2015, orphan_account



Series: Драбблы, 4 level [3]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breaking_Bad_2015/pseuds/Breaking_Bad_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Барсук называл их «Хуанами». «Хуан», нашпигованный синим под завязку, мог инфицировать ещё десяток человек, прежде чем распадался. Майк иногда брал Джесси в рейд, и они колесили по городу, разнося «хуанам» бошки из «ремингтона» Майка."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новый мир

Им крупно повезло, что они были в лабе, когда всё произошло. Обнаружив, что они не могут выйти наружу, Уолт впал в ярость, решив, что им пришёл конец, потому что Фринг решил избавиться от них, замуровав заживо на месте преступления.  
В одном он, в итоге, оказался прав: это был конец.  
Майк приехал на третьи сутки, когда кончились немногочисленные снеки, что были заначены у Джесси (в основном чипсы), и подсохшие сэндвичи, завалявшиеся в холодильнике, а Уолт впал в апатию. Джесси чувствовал, как беспросветная тоска уже начинает заражать его самого.  
Майк был вооружён до зубов — за его спиной на перевязи открыто болталась винтовка, под каждой рукой — по кобуре, и ещё две на поясе. Майк выглядел помолодевшим: лицо подтянулось и стало жёстче, в глазах появился стальной блеск.  
Он вошёл в лабу осторожным шагом хищника, с «береттой» в каждой руке, держа на мушке Уолта и Джесси, и замер, вглядываясь в их лица.  
— Йо, какого хрена?! — возмутился Джесси, и Уолтер поддержал его:  
— Да! Что, чёрт возьми, происходит?  
Майк опустил оружие.  
— Объясню по дороге. Выходите, быстро.

Хуже всего были коричневые. Видимо, кровь латиноамериканских дохляков оказалась более устойчива к синему мету — в отличие от европеоидов и чёрных, они не превращались за минуту в кучу гнили. Они продолжали преследовать жертву, тянули к ней скрюченные пальцы с лохмотьями слезающей кожи. Мет убивал их, но медленнее, и от того, как это выглядело, волосы вставали дыбом: из всех дыр лило так, что за ними по земле тянулись следы из зловонной слизи, плоть начинала отслаиваться кусками на лице и пальцах. Полная жуть. Но самым жутким была неостановимость — они могли ковылять за жертвой, пока кости окончательно не размягчались. Майк мрачновато шутил, что это у них осталось из прошлой жизни, когда им приходилось с такой же настойчивостью искать работу.  
Барсук называл их «Хуанами». «Хуан», нашпигованный синим под завязку, мог инфицировать ещё десяток человек, прежде чем распадался. Майк иногда брал Джесси в рейд, и они колесили по городу, разнося «хуанам» бошки из «ремингтона» Майка.

Джесси был рад, что нашёл Барсука. Дохлый Пит, как рассказал печальный Барсук, помер в первый же день. Его просто сожрали заживо у него на глазах. Выслушав рассказ другана во всех кровавых подробностях, Джесси почувствовал, как от ужаса поджимаются яйца, и спросил Барсука, не страшно ли ему было. Барсук в ответ грустно покачал головой:  
— Не-е, чувак, думал, я так укурился, что это глюк. А потом меня укусили, но чё-то ничё не произошло. Я-то думал, стану, типа зомбяком. Ну, там, — у-у-у, мозги-и-и, но нет.  
Он закатал рукав и показал заживающий шрам — два иссиня-багровых полумесяца, отпечатки челюстей.

Вот так случайно, благодаря чертовски везучему укурку, обнаружилось ещё одно свойство синего мета. Теперь бойцы перед рейдами хорошенько накуривались, у каждого в кармане лежал пакетик синего и трубка. Майк, впрочем, обходился без этого. Он круто изменился с начала эпидемии, словно скинув старую кожу. Все выжившие, вплоть до отмороженных засранцев из белой швали, беспрекословно выполняли его приказы. Благодаря Майку, вокруг лабы за считанные дни возвели настоящую крепостную стену из старых авто, гигантских покрышек и всякого крупногабаритного хлама. Дисциплина среди защитников была железной: Майк не спускал раздолбайства никому, и рука у него была тяжёлая.

Уолт успел вывезти Скайлер и детей. О Хэнке и Мари ничего не было известно. Майк привёз в лабу внучку — заплаканную, дрожащую, — и передал на руки Скайлер:  
— Я защищаю вас, вы заботитесь о ней. Матери у неё больше нет, так что...  
— Я поняла, — прервала его Скайлер.  
Джесси с Уолтом продолжали варить. Теперь это стало необходимостью. Несколько парней Майка сидели рядом с ними в лабе и начиняли патроны синим, две пуэрториканки, раньше работавшие в прачечной, фасовали мет для бойцов.

Скайлер не разговаривала с Уолтом — по какой-то непостижимой логике она, похоже, возложила на него вину за эпидемию. Или её корёжило оттого, что её преступник-муж и его торчок-сообщник оказались вдруг спасением человечества. Так или иначе, Джесси видел, что Уолта это мучает. Однажды, зайдя в душевую после рейда, он застал Уолта за дрочкой. Оба застыли, как в старой комедии, и, наверное, это выглядело реально смешно со стороны — Уолт, голый и мокрый, с членом в руке и почему-то в очках, и Джесси, грязный, как демон, с полотенцем через плечо, молча уставившиеся друг на друга. После долгой паузы Джесси сказал:  
— Йо, знаете чо, вам надо съездить со мной в рейд.  
Он почти никогда не курил мет перед рейдами, кроме тех случаев, когда они объезжали места скопления дохляков, вроде супермаркетов. Зомбяков, похоже, тянули туда остатки воспоминаний о прошлой жизни. Адреналинового прихода от вида бошек, разлетающихся гнилыми тыквами, Джесси вполне хватало. Такой гормональной встряски, по мнению Джесси, и не доставало мистеру Уайту, чтоб рассеять тоску.  
Уолт согласился. Майк, хоть и поворчал, в итоге отпустил их вдвоём с мрачным напутствием: «Осторожней там, пацан. И не суйся в молл, понятно?»

После первого рейда они подрочили на десяточку в машине, припарковавшись в паре кварталов от лабы. Джесси помнил свой эпический стояк после первого выезда; неудивительно, что у мистера Уайта был такой же. И он совсем не возражал против руки Джесси в своих штанах.  
Логический переход к отсосам свершился через пару выездов. После десятого ни одного из них уже не смущало, что Джесси, сквернословя и всхлипывая, скачет на члене Уолта под мерный звук дворников, размазывающих по ветровому стеклу брызги гнилых мозгов.  
Чёрт знает, как это вышло. Их отношения всегда были довольно странными, — так что, возможно, конец света просто вытащил на поверхность нечто, запрятанное очень глубоко.

Первые несколько месяцев Джесси просыпался, надеясь, что вчерашний день был кошмарным сном. Потом привык.  
Если честно, ему даже нравилось, насколько всё стало проще. В новом мире нужно было лишь варить, метко стрелять и следить, чтобы на одежде или лице не оставалось следов спермы после выездов с Уолтом.

Когда-то в клинике Джесси сказали, что, мол, каждый новый день — это чудо.  
С некоторых пор он просыпался именно с этим ощущением.  
Мир катился в жопу, но, в общем-то, за исключением этого, всё было хорошо.


End file.
